In a conventional display system for an elevator disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 07-157218 and the like, a display device is provided in an elevator car or an elevator hall to display each floor name corresponding to the current position of the elevator car on an LED dot matrix display or the like.
In another conventional display system for an elevator disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 61-226479, a floor name corresponding to the current position of an elevator car is scroll-displayed.
In the conventional elevator display systems described above, however, there arises a problem that displaying of the floor name is performed in a simple manner only for the purpose of informing an elevator user of the car position.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in order to solve the problem described above, and provides a display system and a display method for an elevator, with which a floor name corresponding to a car position is displayed in a fun-to-view manner to thereby alleviate a confined feeling felt while in an elevator car and irritation felt while waiting for arrival of the car.